Heroes Unite Trailer
by Jake H Voronkov
Summary: Sixteen heroes, two teams, one epic event.


**Trailer Music: Zack Hemsey- Mind Heist**

* * *

The Rust Bucket drove down the highway as a road sign said "Royal Woods: 10 miles."

"Why are we going to Royal Woods again? What's exciting about that place?" Ben asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Benjamin," Max said. "We're going there because they've announced that a huge music festival is going to be there and my favorite band, Shag Carpeting is playing their for their 20 year reunion."

"It's not all bad," Jen said. "Besides, Royal Woods is home to the coolest superhero team ever: the L-Crew!"

"Yeah, they are pretty cool," Ben admitted. "Just not as cool as we are."

* * *

 **Coming soon...**

* * *

In Royal Woods, a scream sounded out from a base near a junkyard as 10 kids heard a scream coming down as the door opened and a girl came running in with a huge smile on her face.

She had short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut, freckles on her cheeks, and wears light purple eyeshadow. She wears a purple t-shirt with a white skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid skirt similar to Luan's (only lavender), a white belt, and high purple boots and paperclips for earrings. She also wears three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

"What is it, Luna?" a boy named Lincoln asked.

He was very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He wore an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes.

"Mick Swagger's playing at the music festival in town!" Luna shouted. "I think we should go!"

"Considering the alien attacks that have been happening all over the country recently, I'd say that's a fairly accurate point," said a young girl with a lisp.

She had short shaggy brown hair, and wears large glasses to help her see. She wears a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes, all of which were drooping down.

"Hey, come on, Lisa," said another girl as she and the group's other 8 sisters walked up.

The eldest, Lori, had large blonde hair and wore a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears white pearl earrings.

The second-oldest, Leni, had long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. She wore a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head.

The fourth-oldest after Luna, Luan, had prominent buck teeth, which sport silver braces on her upper and lower teeth, and light brown hair worn up in a large ponytail with a small swirl at the end by a yellow scrunchie, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead. She dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears three pink flowers, one on her shirt, and one on each shoe, that serve as gag squirt-flowers.

The fifth-oldest, Lynn, had thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail. She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than her only brother and has freckles on her cheeks. Like most of her siblings, she had purple-gray eyelids.

The fifth-youngest, Lucy, had very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than her brother. She dressed in black and white with long striped arm sleeves and stockings, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes.

The older of the two twins, Lana, had blonde hair in two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies, and is missing her front teeth. She wore a red baseball cap backwards with a small square hole, white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt. Her swimsuit is a blue one piece, which looks like overalls. She also had a noticeable burned scar on her side that was hidden by her shirt.

Her younger twin, Lola, was dressed completely the opposite. She also had blonde hair, but she wore it down and a tuft of hair on top of her head pointed to the right. She is also missing her front teeth She wears a princess attire; a long pink gown and sash, a white pearl necklace around her neck, long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara on her head.

The youngest, Lily, only wore a diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head.

"Yeah," said Lynn as she smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Besides, even if we can't handle the aliens, the Omni Twins certainly can."

"Those two?" Lori asked. "Please. Sure, they're great and all, but there's nothing they can do that we can't. We could beat them all day long."

* * *

 **Two teams of heroes**

* * *

At the music festival, everyone looked up and saw that a giant monster made of water was attacking the music festival and they individually nodded to each other as the screen cut between them.

"It's hero time," Ben told his sister as they ran off and the camera cut to the 11 siblings.

"Time for the L-Crew?" Lincoln asked.

"You know it, bro," Lynn said as they all ran for cover behind the festival's stands.

* * *

 **Finally Meet**

* * *

Ben was knocked beside by the water tentacle as he suddenly crashed into Lincoln as he was wearing his superhero attire.

Lincoln is wearing a orange biosuit, with orange goggles and his hair has turned red.

They both stirred up and rubbed their heads before they looked to each other and gasped as Jen ran up to Ben's side and Lincoln's sisters did as well as they could only stare in awe.

"The Omni Twins?" Lincoln asked.

"The L-Crew?" Ben asked as they each nodded to each other.

They then heard the roar from above as they looked above and saw the water monster looming over them.

"Fight now, talk later!" Jen said as Lori smirked.

"That sounds like the heroes teaming up," she said.

"I like the sound of that," Ben said as the heroes all got their game faces on.

* * *

 **Ben and Jen 10:  
**

 **Heroes Unite**

 **February 8, 2019**


End file.
